This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrohydraulic pilot control for valves, adjusting pumps and adjusting motors are known and widespread; electrohydraulic pilot control with two or more pressure control valves which set the adjusting pressures by which the appliance which is to be adjusted is adjusted out of a central position against strong return springs are also known. Utility model DE9115061U1 may be cited here as an example.
In the known electrohydraulic pilot control, the pressure control valves are usually fitted at different points, often opposite one another, on the appliance which is to be adjusted.
It is also known, for example from DE9115061U1, to supply electric power to the coils of the two magnets of pilot control valves by a common plug.
Encapsulating the magnets of a pressure control valve with plastic and, in the process, also producing parts of the plug from the same plastic is widespread.
It is also known, for example from patent application DE102008012692, to combine magnets or solenoid valves to form an assembly and, in the process, to use components comprehensively.
Two forms of guiding the magnetic flux from the pole disc to the magnet cone are known; the first uses a cylindrical component which encases the magnet coil, and the second uses a bow-shaped metal sheet which forms the pole disc, the axial return path and the conical disc.
A widespread form of fitting the pressure control valves to the appliance which is to be adjusted makes provision for connecting the hydraulically acting valve components to the magnets in an interlocking manner to form an assembly, for inserting a portion of this assembly into a control block, and for screwing the remaining portion to the control block using two screws.
The known form of fitting creates considerable mounting costs, risks and expenditure on testing for the entire appliance since testing of the valve alone cannot reveal all the potential faults.